This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Renal Hemodynamics: Interactions with endothelial and epithelial networks, which is to be held June 28-July 3, 1992 at the Vermont Academy, in Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference will be held under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format of this meeting will be the same as that used by the Gordon Research Conferences. Nine major sessions are planned with 25-30 invited principal speakers. The chairperson of each session will provide a brief background and the current unresolved problems to be considered in that session. The principal speakers will address some of the main issues and current research in the area. These will be followed by brief presentations by other participants. Poster sessions will be held in the afternoons. The conference seeks to bring together investigators whose current efforts are directed toward an understanding of normal mechanisms that regulate renal hemodynamics. It was felt that a research conference that brings together investigators who approach renal hemodynamics from the whole organ (integrative) level and those who study it at the cellular level will help to bridge the gap and provide greater insight for both groups. The first conference focused specifically on integrative and cellular control mechanisms and was very successful. As indicated in the title, the second conference will focus on interactions with the endothelial and epithelial networks. We are having a rapidly expanding effort in this area and the 1992 conference will thus include a great deal of new information and will allow investigators to increase their efficiency by exchanging views and knowledge about ongoing work. The topics to be covered are: Membrane activating and transduction mechanisms in renal vascular cells; Endothelial interactions; Cellular mechanisms of angiotensin effects and interactions with other systems; Neural interactions and intrarenal hormones; Tubuloglomerular feedback- interactions; Interactions with excretory mechanisms: pressure natriuresis, interstitial and medullary factors; Lipid and kinin mediators altering hemodynamic and tubular function; integrative long term control of renal hemodynamics.